The Strange Family
by Bella UchiHaruno
Summary: Chap 4 is up!Bagaiamanakah jika 3 bersaudara ini, yaitu Neji si Lion Ring, Sai si King of Brush, dan Sakura si Devil, mengetahui bahwa adik bungsu mereka, Hinata si Angel hamil? Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka masing-masing?Just RnR
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna. Bella kembali dengan fict Bella yang baru. Semoga saja bisa di sukai(harapannya sih).

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Strange Family**

**Rated : T(aman di konsumsi)**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Romance(dikit)**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran**.

**The Strange Family**

**Chapter 1**

"Ohayoo Neji. Kau harus latihan dengan maksimal. Jangan lupa, besok ada pertandingan dengan Sakon dari Oto."

Seorang pria berambut panjang yang tadi di panggil Neji membalikkan badannya menatap sang pelatih.

"Baiklah Pein. Aku pasti akan menang melawan dia." Ucap Neji dengan seringaian seram miliknya.

**Nama : Neji Hyuuga**

**Pekerjaan : Instruktur Fitness sekaligus Petinju(di latih oleh Pein)**

**Status : Jomblo**

**Target : Ingin menikah**

**Anak tertua dari 4 bersaudara.**

**Julukan : Lion Ring**

Pein melempar kepala Neji dengan sarung tinju.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat latihan!."

Neji menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu.

'Dasar pelatih kejam. Sit up saja dia tidak bisa mau melatihku bertinju. Ck!"

**Neji's POV**

Pelatih ku itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Menyuruhku latihan bertinju secara maksimal. Dia sendiri sedang menggoda wanita yang sedang aerobic, hah, dasar pria mesum!

Aku Neji Hyuuga. Aku adalah anak tertua dari 4 bersaudara. Aku bekerja sebagai instruktur fitness sekaligus petinju. Namun aku juga di latih oleh Pein, ia adalah petinju Internasional. Tak ku sangka cara ia mengajar begini. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi dubur—eh bubur. Aku sudah memilih dia dan sudah menanda tangani kontrak dengannya. Walau pelatih ku begitu, aku selalu menang di setiap pertandingan ku. Aku di juluki sebagai Lion Ring. Aku adalah penguasa Ring. Hihihihi. Stop. Kenapa aku jadi tertawa seperti setan?. Ck!. Kau tau tujuanku saat ini? Aku inngin menikah! Di usiaku yang sudah harusnya menikah begini, aku belum juga menemukan calon yang tepat. Hah, memalukan! Wajah sudah tampan, dompet sudah tebal, calon bini belum ada. Ck!

**End of Neji's POV**

.

.

.

"Aku ingin membeli lukisan ini un. Berapa harganya?" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Maaf, itu tidak di jual." Ucap Sai menatap lukisan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum yang ia lukis minggu lalu. Gadis yang ia lukis adalah salah satu sahabat adiknya. Wanita itu bernama Ino Yamanaka. Ia sedang mengincar gadis itu saat ini.

"Wah, sayang sekali, padahal dia mirip denganku un." Kata pria tadi

Sai tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bisa melukismu. Silakan berpose" kata Sai sambil mempersiapkan alat lukisnya.

**Nama : Sai**

**Pekerjaan : Pelukis terkenal**

**Status : Hampir jadian dengan Ino Yamanaka**

**Target : Jadian dengan Ino Yamanaka**

**Anak kedua dari 4 bersaudara.**

**Julukan : King of Brush**

"Wah.. nanti saja, jangan sekarang un. Aku sedang tidak ada waktu. Aku akan menemui mu besok lusa." Kata si pria pirang sambil memberikan kartu nama-nya.

"Baiklah Deidara-san. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan." Ucap Sai sambil membungkukkan badannya.

**Sai's POV**

Aku Sai. Anak kedua dari 4 bersaudara. Kakak ku dan aku sudah bekerja sedangkan kedua adik ku masih bersekolah. Aku suka melukis—sangat suka malahan. Aku mempunyai gallery ku sendiri. Untung saja ayah ku berbaik hati memberikan modal untukku membuat gallery sebagus ini. Ayah ku adalah seorang Duta Besar, ia di tempatkan di USA. Dan Ibu ku? Ia adalah seorang cat woman—bukan! dia adalah seorang istri Duta Besar(ya iyalah!). selain jadi istri Duta Besar, ia membuka usaha batik di Jepang. Katanya batik itu sebenarnya berasal dari Indonesia, dan sangat bagus jika kita ikut memperkenalkan kebudayaan milik Negara lain di Negara kita. Di Jepang aku di juluki sebagai King of Brush, karena aku mahir menggunakan kuas ku. Tak khayal jika banyak kalangan pejabat meminta di lukis olehku untuk di pajang di rumah atau di dalam kantor milik mereka. Dan tujuan ku saat ini, aku ingin menjadi pacar Ino Yamanaka. Sahabat adik ku. Dia sangat cantik, sopan, dan glamour. Berbeda sekali dengan adik ku yang lahir setelah aku ini. Ck!

**End of Sai's POV**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pink melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah bangunan besar bertuliskan 'Konoha University'. Semua mata tertuju padanya dengan takut-takut. Memang begitu setiap kali jika ia datang dan melangkahkan kakinya di universitas itu. Namun ketika gadis itu menatap mata mereka, maka..

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Kau mengejek ku?" bentaknya

**Nama : Sakura Haruno**

**Pekerjaan : Mahasiswi di Konoha University jurusan Teknik**

**Status : Jomblo**

**Cita-cita : Menjadi feminim**

**Anak ketiga dari 4 bersaudara.**

**Julukan : Devil**

Dengan gaya tomboy-nya ia berjalan menuju pada kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Temari.

"Saku, cobalah untuk belajar memperhatikan dirimu. Aku bosan melihatmu yang selalu memakai pakaian gothic begini." Kata Ino sambil mengoleskan blush on pink di kedua pipi-nya.

Sakura merampas kuas blush on milik Ino

"Kau suruh aku memakai ini?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa

"Impossible." Kata Sakura dan Temari bersamaan, mereka ber-tos ria.

**Sakura's POV**

Baiklah, aku baru saja di ceramahi Ino untuk belajar memperhatikan diriku yang seperti berandalan ini, tapi itu memang aku(berandalan). Dia tidak tau sih bahwa cita-citaku adalah menjadi feminim! Tapi aku tidak mau berubah, karena itulah aku. Aku ya aku. Dia sering sekali menyuruhku memakai make up seperti dirinya. Pantas saja, Sai naksir dengannya. Sesuai sekali dengan tipe wanita idamannya: cantik, sopan, dan glamour. jangan tanya aku tau darimana Sai menyukai Ino. Hey! Jangan salahkan aku jika kamarnya tidak di tutup dan aku diam-diam mengintip kamarnya dan menemukan banyak sekali lukisan Ino dengan berbagai pose. Untung saja tidak dengan pose bugil. Sedangkan sahabatku yang satunya bernama Temari itu hampir sama denganku. Tapi dia masih bisa bersikap seperti wanita sewajarnya. Baiklah, namaku Sakura Haruno, anak ketiga dari 4 bersaudara. Aku di juluki sebagai Devil, karena aku selalu mengeluarkan aura kejam. Ya, aku tomboy. Aku selalu berpakaian hitam-hitam. Baju hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu boots hitam. Hanya satu yang tidak hitam, rambutku. Rambutku berwarna pink. Aku pernah bermaksud mengubahnya menjadi warna hitam. Namun Ibu mengancam ku. "Jika kau ubah warna rambutmu. Ibu tidak akan mengirimu uang selama 2 tahun." Aku terdiam dan menurut saja. Karena hidup=uang. Tidak ada uang=tidak hidup.

**End Of Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita makan ramen." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut duren sambil menarik tangan pacarnya memasuki sebuah kedai ramen.

"Ke..marin kkan.. su..sudah Naruto-kun." Ucap pacarnya.

"Tapi aku mau lagi. Suapi aku ya." Kata lelaki yang di panggil Naruto tadi

"Baiklah." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

**Nama : Hinata Hyuuga**

**Pekerjaan : Siswi Konoha High School kelas XII IA-1**

**Status : Backstreet dengan Naruto Uzumaki**

**Cita-cita : menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik bagi suami dan anak**

**Anak ke-empat dari 4 bersaudara.**

**Julukan : Angel**

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto

'CUP'

Ia mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya. Sedangkan kekasihnya sukses pingsan di tempat.

**Hinata's POV**

Naruto-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku harap kita bisa seperti ini selamanya. Tapi, apa kita tidak terlalu jauh untuk melakukan ini? Kita kan masih sekolah. Aku menatap kekasihku yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang miliknya ini. Aku tidak menyesal Naruto-kun melakukan ini denganmu.

Ehmm..bagaimana ya perkenalannya? Aduh~, aku malu. Ehm, baiklah, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku adalah bungsu dari 4 bersaudara. Aku mempunyai banyak tugas di rumah, seperti memasak, menyapu, mengepel, dan sebagainya. Sudah kalau punya kakak cowok semua—eh Sakura-nee memang wanita, tapi dia err~ wanita jadi-jadian?tidak-tidak aku bisa di habisi dia kalau aku menyebutnya begitu, dia adalah wonder woman bagi ku. Dia hebat. Tapi memang susah punya kakak cowok semua begini, mereka jadi over protective terhadapku. Aku jadi harus ekstra hati-hati. Makanya aku menjalani hubungan backstreet dengan kekasihku saat ini. Aku punya kekasih, namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Aku sangat mencintainya. Kami tak sengaja 'kok' melakukan 'itu'. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja, julukan ku sebagai Angel sepertinya harus di copot. Aku tidak pantas memilikinya. Aku memiliki cita-cita, yaitu menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik bagi suami dan anak-anak ku kelak. Ahh~ jadi tidak sabar punya anak. Hah? Tuh kan wajahku panas lagi. Sepertinya aku..aku.. mau pingsan.

**End Of Hinata's POV**

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Keep or delete?

Mohon review-nya.

The Strange Family : REVIEW PLEASE

*puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Strange Family**

**Genre : Humor, Family, Romance(maksa)**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, don't like don't read**

Ehm.. hallo.. saatnya jawab review dulu.

Wiwi sukabacafict: makasih ^^

**Honami Michiyo**: okeoke, ini ga di delete kok . Iya, Neji, Sai, Sakura sama Hinata jadi sodara. Ehm, Naruto ga tahan sama pesona Hinata kali. Hhee. Ntar di certain kok kenapa Naruto bisa ngelakuin 'itu' sama Hinata. Hihi ^^

**-vent**: makasih sarannya. Iya, Sasuke belum muncul di chapter 1, di chapter ini baru muncul. ^^

**ichasana-hyuuga**: jangan panggil senpai dong, panggil bella-chan aja ya. Aku belum mahir soalnya,hehe. Pasti ga di bikin jelek lah. Dia kan Angel .^^

UchihArlinz Ayank-chan: okeoke, ini udah update kok, di usahakan cepat, maaf kalau lama, karena banyak tugas-tugas menanti.^^

**Kara kuru koro kora-kora**: panggil bella-chan aja, Ga papa kok, makasih senpai atas pemberitahuannya. Ilmu ku jadi bertambah .^^

Yue Heartphilia: ini udah update kok. Makasih ya . ^^

**d3rin**: ini udah update. .^^

Thia Nokoru: this is it .^^

sakulov: iya di chapter 1 belum muncul. Di chapter ini muncul kok .^^

**lucem ferre 123**: makasih pemberitahuannya. Itu sangat berguna bagi saya. . Ceritanya tentang 4 bersaudara itu semua, tapi lebih banyaknya ke Sakura (ga tau juga sih, soalnya bisa berubah-ubah ni ide nya).^^

kitsune murasaki have a poker face: mirip kamu ya? Hhe. Sasuke di chapter ini muncul kok.^^

**Devil's of Kunoichi**: ini udah ada, di baca ya .^^

Beesmiley: iya cek sayoong. Chapter 1 hhmm,seperti prolog ceritanya. Kok intro cek? Intro kan buat lagu. Ckckck. :D.^^

Andromeda no Rei ga-log-in : oke! XD. ^^

floulite : this is it . ^^

Hime Aletta: oke. Sengaja di bikin beda Hime-chan. Namanya juga strange family(keluarga aneh). Ntar di jelasin kok kenapa namanya di beda-bedain sama ortu mereka dan kenapa Neji dan Hinata marganya sama. Iya, tidak bisa dipungkiri memang banyak typo. Rating T semi M, bisa di bilang begitu. Hmm, tapi masih aman kok. So, baca ya .^^

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**: iya, makasih pemberitahuannya senpai. ^^

**blue sakuchan**: this is .^^

**haruno gemini-chan**: makasih. Jadi selingkuhan kamu?. Neji bakal nyanyi "Aku tak mau, jikalau aku di madu" *neji dangduter*. Untuk marga, ntar di jelasin kok kenapa nama mereka beda-beda, ada yang sama, dan ada yang tidak pake marga. ^^

**The Strange Family**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura menenteng blazer hitam kepunyaannya sambil bersiul di sepanjang jalan. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar rumah setelah Neji memberitahu-nya bahwa ibu dan ayah mereka akan pulang besok. Bukannya tidak senang kedua orang tuanya pulang, tapi dia pasti akan di ceramahi habis-habisan untuk kesekian kalinya. Yang pertama, mengubah dekorasi kamarnya menjadi nuansa gothic. Yang kedua, tidak merubah cara berpakaian dan bertingkah laku tidak selayaknnya perempuan. Yang ketiga, bekerja di sebuah bengkel menjadi seorang montir.

Sakura menendang sebuah kaleng cola.

DUG

Kaleng yang di tendang Sakura tepat mengenai kepala seorang pria berambut model pantat ayam yang sedang berjalan dengan keren-nya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ia berbalik arah sambil berjalan cepat. Sementara pria tersebut menggerutu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis pink yang bersalah namun kabur dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aih sial sekali. Aku tadi baru keluar dari mobil BMW kesayanganku. Berjalan dengan gagahnya, sambil memaerkan senyuman menawanku, di ikuti dengan teriakan para fans ku. Tapi, sebuah kaleng cola berwarna merah ini membuat semuanya terbalik. Semua orang di sekitarku tertawa. Ck! Saat aku lihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang melemparku, ternyata dia seorang gadis. Gadis itu berbalik badan. Awas saja dia kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Ku hafalkan cirri-cirinya, rambutnya berwarna pink—tunggu, pink? Aneh!, memakai celana jeans selutut, sepatu boots hitam, tank top putih dan menenteng blazer di tangan kanannya. Hei, aku hafal sekali? Tentu saja seorang Uchiha selalu cepat menghafal.

**Nama : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Pekerjaan : Designer termuda di Jepang dan memiliki perusahaan majalah terkenal 'Cool'**

**Status : Jomblo**

**Target : Menemukan pasangan yang menarik**

**Anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara**

**Julukan : Perfect Man**

Perekenalkan, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku adalah designer termuda, tertampan, dan terkaya di Jepang. Aku mempunyai banyak perusahaan, salah satunya perusahaan majalh ku ini 'Cool'. Majalah yang memuat tentang pakaian, celana, sepatu, apapun yang sedang menjadi mode. Dan bisa menjadi pusat mode. Orang-orang menjuluki ku sebagai 'Perfect Man'. Sempurna? Ya. Aku tampan, banyak wanita yang ingin bersamaku. Bahkan ada yang mau menbayarku dengan uang triliunan untuk menyentuh wajahku. Aku pintar—tidak aku itu jenius!, ntahlah, mungkin saat Tuhan membagi-bagikan otak, ia tidak menimbangnya lagi. Aku kaya, dompetku selalu tebal, kartu kredit pun tersedia. Aku berbakti pada orang tua, aku sangat menyayangi orang tuaku, apa yang mereka inginkan akan aku turuti. Aku pun taat pada Tuhan, aku rajin ke gereja setiap minggu. Ah ya, aku punya seorang kakak, dia sangat gila(?). kenapa aku menyebutnya gila? Karena bagi ku dia memang gila, setiap ada aku dia akan bertingkah berlebihan atau bahasa gaulnya lebai. Dia bekerja menjalankan perusahaan bengkel milik ayah. Ayahkku memiliki banyak perusahaan, jadi ia menyerahkan beberapa perusahaannya pada aku dan kakak-ku. Tujuanku saat ini adalah mencari pasangan yag menarik. Banyak gadis cantik mendekatiku, tapi aku tak tertarik pada mereka. Kenapa? Aku homo—bukan! mereka itu seperti merendahkan martabat seorang wanita. Ya, baiklah, 15 menit lagi akan ada meeting, ada pemilihan beberapa pegawai yang akan di jadikan designer di tempat perusahaan majalah milikku. Sudah ku bilang aku ini kaya. Apa aku terlalu pamer? Tidak—aku hanya memberi tahu kalian saja kok. *Sasuke kedipin mata*

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan lagi.

'Untuk apa aku lari?. Sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang pecundang seperti ini?' batinnya

Ia kembali melewati jalan ke tempat ia menendang kaleng 15 menit yang lalu.

"Aduh.. aku terlambat! Hah, aku lupa membawa blazer ku." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah sambil berjalan. Ia melihat seorang gadis buble gum sedang menatap gedung yang akan di masuki-nya. Gadis tersebut sedang menenteng blazer di tangan kanan. Gadis berambut merah itu pun segera berlari dan menyambar blazer gadis tersebut.

"Aku pinjam sebentar!" teriak gadis tersebut.

Gadis buble gum tersebut spontan mengejar gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Hei, jambret! Kembali kau!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari mengikuti gadis tadi.

Gadis berambut merah tersebut memasuki lift. Namun Sakura terlambat 3 detik untuk memasuki lift yang sama. Sakura melihat ke samping lift yang menunjukkan lift tersbebut akan berhenti di lantai 5. Sakura segera menuju pintu darurat dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 5. Tak sia-sia dia selalu melatih tubuhnya setiap hari dengan jogging 5 kali keliling komplek.

'Sialan. Dimana gadis itu?' batinnya

Sakura menemui resepsionis yang ada di lantai tersebut.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat seorang wanita berambut merah lewat sini?" tanya Sakura

"Maksud anda Karin-san? Dia sedang mengikuti rapat." Ucap si resepsionis tersebut.

"Aku mau menemuinya sekarang." kata Sakura dengan nafas masih terengah-engah.

"Tidak bisa. Anda harus menunggu sampai rapat itu selesai."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia berjalan ke ruangan bertuliskan 'Meeting Room'.

Cklek.

Semua mata menuju ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap meraka dengan malas dan mencari gadis berambut merah.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin menemui dia." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Tapi kami sedang rapat. Silakan menunggu di luar." Kata seorang pria berjenggot putih.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia berjalan menuju tempat Karin. Ternyata Karin sedang mempresentasikan pakaian yang sedang di buatnya.

"Lepaskan blazer ku." Kata Sakura sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di atas meja.

"Kau ini siapa? Ini blazer ku." Kata Karin.

Sakura menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Namamu Karin bukan? namaku Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura

"Aku tidak mau berkenalan dengan orang tak sopan seperti mu. Mengakui barang milik orang lain. Hah, tak tau malu sekali." Kata Karin

Sakura mendecak.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua bisa membaca bukan?" tanya Sakura pada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab orang-orang tersebut.

"Baca nama yang tertera di blazer tersebut." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk blazer miliknya.

Karin menunduk untuk melihat, name tag tersebut jelas-jelas bertuliskan 'Sakura Haruno'.

"Lepaskan!." Kata Sakura

Karin melepaskan blazer milik Sakura.

"Tak bisakah kau pinjamkan aku? Aku hanya memakai tank top." Kata Karin

"Bukan urusanku." Ucap Sakura sambil merampas blazer miliknya dari genggaman Karin.

"Maaf mengganggu." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Pakaian yang kau buat cocok untuk nenek ku. Kau membuat banyak renda di kerah dan di bawahnya. Aku akan memesannya jika itu jadi di jual." Kata Sakura. Karin yang mendengar itu wajahnya memerah, di ikuti oleh komentar-komentar yang keluar dari mulut para pengikut rapat.

"Ah ya, aku lupa satu hal. Kau itu tidak tau malu sekali, mengaku-ngakui barang milik orang lain. Dasar tidak sopan. Aku tidak mau kenal denganmu." Kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi.

Sakura tak menyadari bahwa seseorang menatapnya dengan tajam, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia terlihat menyeringai melihat gadis pink tadi.

"Rapat di tunda 10 menit." Ucap Sasuke.

Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mencari gadis pink tadi. Namun ia tak menemukannya.

'Semoga bisa bertemu lagi.' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hinata kau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Neji

"Aku masak ayam goreng, ayam panggang, ayam kecap, ayam tiram, dan sate ayam." Jawab Hinata sambil meletakkan piring-piring di meja makan.

Neji menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar penggila ayam." Kata Neji

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakak-nya.

"Neji-nii, tolong panggilkan Sakura-nee dan Sai-nii." Kata Hinata

"Baiklah." Neji keluar dari ruang makan tersebut dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

'Oh Tuhan, bagaimana memberitahu mereka soal kehamilan ku ini?' batin Hinata sambil memegangi perutnya.

.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau terlihat bingung." Tanya Sakura

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau tau, di antara kita ber empat. Hanya kau yang tak bisa berbohong." Kata Sai sambil mengoceh dengan nasi yang masih ada di mulutnya, sehingga nasi-nasi tersebut muncrat-muncrat.

BLETAK

"Kunyah dulu baru ngomong." Ucap Neji sambil membersihkan wajah tampannya dari nasi muncratan Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya menegakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, menandakan 'peace'.

Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kakak, aku hamil." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar punya keponakan." Ucap Sakura

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat menggendongnya." Kata Sai

"Aku mau.. hei tunggu!." Teriak Neji

Sakura dan Sai menatap kea rah Neji.

Loading 10%

45%

85%

90%

99,5%\

100% Loading Success!

"Wuaaah! Apa? Kau hamil?" teriak Neji, Sai, dan Sakura yang spontan sambil berdiri dan menatap Hinata yang sedang menunduk dengan isakan tangis-nya.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu?" tanya Neji

"Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai." Jawab Hinata

"Siapa Hinata?" tanya Sai yang lebih lembut.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata

"Sai, Sakura, siapkan peralatan kita." Kata Neji

Sai dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Tolong jangan apa-apakan dia kak. Dan tolong rahasiakan ini dari ibu dan ayah." Kata Hinata

"Kami hanya ingin bermain-main kok. Dan masalah ini, memang harus di rahasiakan." Kata Neji

Sakura dan Sai telah selesai dengan peralatan mereka.

Neji, Sai, dan Sakura memakai pakaian hitam-hitam, di lengkapi dengan tas kecil di pinggang mereka.

1 2 3, ketiganya memakai kacamata hitam bersamaan.

"Ayo kita pergi." Kata Neji sambil menunjuk tangannya ke atas.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama.

"Stop!"

"Alamat rumahnya dimana?" tanya Sakura

"Komplek Kukhu no. 4D." Kata Hinata

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan petualangan kita." Kata Sai

BLEPAK

"Petualangan muke lu!. Komplek Kukhu Cuma 2 blok dari sini." Kata Neji sambil menjitak kepala adiknya yang langsung benjol.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cirri-cirinya?" tanya Sakura

"Dia itu tampan, kekar, punya otot yang kuat, suaraya sexy.." kata Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aduh Hinata, cirri-ciri yang lebih spesifik."

"Rambutnya seperti duren. Punya kumis seperti kucing. Selalu memakai jaket berwarna orange." Kata Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ini rumahnya." Kata Sakura sambil melihat nomor yang tertera di dinding rumah tersebut.

"Apa dia yang bernama Naruto?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang baru keluar dari mobil sport berwarna orange.

"Mungkin saja." Kata Neji

"Sai move!." Kata Neji

Sai mendekati Naruto dan membekap mulutnya. Naruto mencoba memberontak tapi kalah dengan kekuatan Sai. Sai membawanya ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Gang buntu.

"Hei, kau Naruto?" tanya Neji

"Ya. Kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Kami adalah Power Ranger, pembela kebenaran, menumpas kejahatan." Kata Sai sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

BLETAK

Neji menjitak (lagi) kepala Sai.

"Ulang-ulang." kata Sakura

"Kami adalah kakak-kakak keren Hinata." Teriak mereka bertiga.

BYUUR

Ada seseorang membuang air adari atas.

"Ini sudah malam, jangan berisik. Anakku mau tidur!." Kata seorang ibu-ibu.

"Ya maaf!." Teriak Neji.

Neji, Sai, dan Sakura melihat kea rah Naruto yang sedang tertawa cekikikan seperti kuntilanak ketemu mangsa.

"Berhenti tertawa!." Kata Sai

"Kau menghamili adik kami!." Kata Sakura

"Apa? Benarkah Hinata hamil? Kalau begitu kami harus menikah. Aku akan siapkan pesta pernikahannya, aku akan mengatur segalanya." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan pernikahan kalian. Tapi, tidak usah ada pesta-pesta. Kalian menikah secara sembunyi. Dan pernikahan ini, orang tua kita tidak boleh tau" Kata Neji

"B..baiklah." kata Naruto

"Dan sebelum kau resmi menjadi adik ipar kami. Kau harus menndapatkan hadiah spesial." Kata Neji sambil menyeringai seram.

"Hah? Hadiah? Aku tidak beli hadiah Neji-nii." Ucap Sai

BLETAK

Sai mendapatkan jitakan (lagi) oleh Neji tepat di kepalanya.

"Sakura, sarung tinju." Kata Neji

Sakura memberikan sarung tinju berwarna merah pada Neji.

Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Sedangkan Sai menghindar. Ia memang tidak tau cara berkelahi.

BUAAG

DUAAG

Naruto pulang dengan mimisan, dan ketiga bersaudara pulang dengan kemenangan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menikahi Hinata." Teriak Naruto

Neji, Sai, dan Sakura mengangkat jempolnya ke udara.

**TBC**

Gimana? Kurang memuaskan kah?

Apa pun itulah : REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Strange Family**

**Genre : Humor, Family, Romance(maksa)**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, don't like don't read**

Makasih ya buat yang udah review. I'm nothing without you, hehe. Jawab-jawab review dulu:

**-vent**: iya, Sasu tertarik sama Sakura. Sai emang sengaja dibikin OOC. Hihi, kasian ya sama Sai? Iya emang kurang, kan masih ada kelanjutannya ntar, hehe. Oke deh aku panjangin ceritanya.^^

**lucem ferre 123**: iya senpai, aku akan lebih teliti.^^

Aihara: this is^^

Alice Vessalius: mulanya emang panjang, tapi ntar malah ngebosenin denger Sasuke pamer mulu', hehe.^^

Fiyui-chan: oke! Ga akan lupakan SasuSaku kok.^^

**Kara miris liat akun ini **: this is.^^

Aizu Asahikawa: iya, pertemuan SasuSaku emang singkat banget. Di usahain cepat deh. Ini udah cepat belum?^^

DEVIL'D: mulanya mau di panjangin, tapi ntar malah ngebosenin, hehe. Gomen deh, chap ini aku panjangin kok.^^

kitsune murasaki have a poker face: iya, pairingnya emang akan aku buat gitu, tapi buat pasangan Itachi..ehmm, siapa ya?.^^

momoko: oke, di usahain!^^

**Uchiha Rama Senju**: siap!^^

sora no aoi: emang sih aku sempet terpikir kayak gitu, tapi ga tau kenapa jadi berubah ide, hhe. Neji sama.. sama siapa ya? Baca deh.^^

Honami Michiyo: jangan panggil senpai ya, panggil bella-chan aja.^^

**blue sakuchan**: iya chap ini aku panjangin kok.^^

**Skyzhe Kenzou**: oke^^

**Thia Nokoru**: oke^^

**Tsubaki Audhi** : salam kenal juga Hikary-san (formal dikit—hehe). Ga ada lemon kok, aman di konsumsi deh (makanan kali'). Hah? Akhirat?. Ada-ada saja. Da~.^^

**atachhan** : terima kasih. ^^

Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP : makasih ya. ^^

**The Strange Family**

**Chapter 3**

**Neji's POV**

Oh Tuhan dia cantik sekali. Baru kali ini aku melihat wanita secantik dirinya. Aku memperhatikannya sejak ia memasuki tempat fitness ini, mataku tak bisa berpaling darinya, dia adalah wanita keren yang pernah ku lihat. Ah~ dia melihatku. Oh tidak! Aku lupa menyisir rambutku! Sudah berapa lama aku tidak keramas? Ah~ ya 2 minggu yang lalu, apa aku tetap rapi dan tampan? Hmm, tentu saja.

"Hei Neji, kau sedang apa?" tanya Pein yang baru kembali setelah menggoda wanita-wanita yang sedang aerobic.

"Tidak ada, Pein."

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang panggil aku senpai. Aku ini gurumu." Kata Pein setelah menjitak kepalaku. Haish! Guru seperti apa dia? Hanya memerintahkanku saja.

"Ku lihat kau sedang memperhatikan wanita bercepol dua itu sejak tadi." Kata Pein sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Dia itu cantik." Ucapku

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Pein dan ku jawab dengan anggukan.

"Goda saja dia."

"Aku tidak tau caranya." Hah, memangnya aku seperti kau apa?

"Akan ku ajari. Apa kau lupa? Aku ini adalah pria penggoda nomor satu di Konoha. Dengar, pertama jalan ke arahnya, tanyakan hal yang kurang penting, ajak kenalan, dan minta nomor hp-nya." Ucap Pein. Tunggu—dia bilang dia adalah pria penggoda nomor satu di Konoha? Lalu ayahku dan Kakashi? Hah sudahlah.

"Aku tidak akan mencobanya."

"Kau ini pria bukan sih? Masa begitu saja tidak berani. Cobalah, lagi pula aku tidak pernah melihatmu jalan bersama perempuan, kau pasti bersama teman lelakimu semua. Jangan-jangan kau homo." Tantang Pein. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan apa aku ini homo atau tidak (?) hei, jangan salah sangka dulu, aku ini normal. Hanya saja, aku selalu menjaga wibawa ku, hmm bahasa gaulnya jaim (jaga image). Kalau aku mau, aku bisa mengumumkan sayembara untuk mencari istri. Ada yang mau?.

Aku berjalan menuju wanita itu dengan gaya garangku. Ah~ dia melihat ke arahku. Aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata yan akan aku bicarakan padanya nanti, apakah pertama-tama aku harus bilang 'Neng, ikutan abang dangdutan yuk?', ya seperti salah satu lagu di Indonesia yang ku dengar dari Kiba. Dan cewek itu akan berkata 'Najis lu.'. hah, kata yang singkat namun menusuk jantung. Apa yang harus aku katakan?.

"Hai." Sapa Neji

"Hai."

"Baru ya disini?" tanya Neji

"Ya. Aku baru pindah dari Ame."

"Namamu?"

"Namaku …" sebelum wanita di depanku menjawab seorang pria bertubuh besar memanggilku,

"Neji!."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Celana dalam milikmu tertinggal di ranjangku. Kau lupa membawanya ya?" tanya Juugo

Aish.. kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti ini sih! Lihat wanita itu menatapku curiga.

"Ya baiklah, nanti aku ke rumahmu."

"Oke. Dan kita akan melanjutkannya kan? Jangan lupa kau bawa juga barang itu. Persiapkan dirimu agar tidak mengantuk. Karena kita akan begadang sampai pagi!." Kata Juugo sambil berlalu pergi. Sial sial sial!. Juugo itu bodoh atau apa? Dasar gentong, orang yang mendengar itu pasti akan salah sangka!. Padahal yang di bicarakannya hanya kaset yang belum selesai kami tonton karena episode yang terlalu panjang.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada gadis itu lagi.

"Kau homo? Ah ya, banyak pria-pria jaman sekarang yang memiliki kelainan seksual sepertimu. Dan maaf, aku tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan pria setengah-setengah." Ucap gadis itu dan pergi meninggalkanku. Gadis itu berbalik.

"Ada cabai di gigimu." Teriaknya. Omigod. Pertemuan yang sangat penuh cobaan. Lihat, aku di sangka homo. Ini gila. Lebih baik aku pulang. Pesanku untuk kalian : rajin-rajinlah keramas dan jangan pernah meninggalkan celana dalam di rumah temanmu.

**End of Neji's POV**

.

.

.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, begitu pula saudara-saudaranya yang lain kecuali Neji, karena Neji belum pulang ke rumah.

"Lihat kamarmu Sakura, kau jadikan apa kamarmu? Seperti kuburan saja." Kata Tsunade

"Ibu, aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka warna pink. Kau mengecat dinding kamarku menjadi pink, seprai berwarna pink, meja berwarna pink, lemari berwarna pink, ya~ semuanya pink." Kata Sakura

"Kau inu wanita Sakura, bertingkahlah layaknya wanita. Ah lihat apa yang kau pakai, jeans blel? Kaos polos? Dan pakaian laki-laki?" Tsunade menutup lemari berwrna hitam di depannya setelah memeriksa.

"Ibu? Kau sudah pulang?" Neji yang baru pulang ikut berkumpul di depan kamar Sakura.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau ini sebagai kakak kenapa tidak menasihati adik-adikmu? Kamar Sai penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan, sampai-sampai jendela dan dinding pun dilukisnya. Kamar Sakura penuh dengan barang-barang mengerikan. Kamarmu sendiri penuh dengan alat-alat olahragamu. Cepatlah mencari istri agar ada yang mengurusimu."

"Kenapa hanya Hinata tidak dimarahi?" tanya Sakura

"Karena kamar Hinata yang paling rapi dan sederhana, lagi pula dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Jawab Tsunade

"Ibu, dimana ayah?" tanya Sai

"Ayahmu sedang ke kantor pemerintahan."

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara.

"Besok malam ibu mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kerja sama butik batik milikku dengan majalah Cool. Kalian semua harus datang." Kata Tsunade

"Iya bu." Jawab mereka serempak

"Sakura, kau harus pakai gaun. Ah~ dan ajak Ino." Kata Tsunade yang di sertai dengan anggukan Sakura dan senyuman lebar dari Sai.

.

.

.

"Sakura-nee, apa tidak sebaiknya kau memakai gaun berwarna putih atau pink saja?" tanya Hinata

"Hinata, kau tau sendiri aku tidak suka warna pink. Lagi pula ibu hanya menyuruhku memakai gaun, tidak ada pilihan warna yang di minta olehnya." Kata Sakura

"Saku, aku tidak punya high heel yang seukuran dengan kakimu." Kata Ino yang baru datang.

"Kau pikir aku akan memakai high heel? Kau mau membuatku malu dan menderita? Kau mau aku pulang seperti suster ngesot? Hinata, ambilkan sepatu boots warna hitam di kamarku" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau pakai high heel. Tapi, kau wajib untuk di dandani." Kata Ino sambil mengambil kuas blush on.

Sakura menatap kuas Ino dan meneguk ludahnya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu keluar dari limousine yang mengantarnya ke tempat undangan untuk merayakan kerja sama antara butik batik milik Tsunade dengan majalah Cool milik perusahaannya. Ia tersenyum saat kilatan-kilatan cahaya meengarah kepadanya.

'Tidak ada yang menolak pesona Uchiha' batinnya.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-san." Ucap Tsunade

"Tidak usah sungkan bibi Tsunade, panggil saja Sasuke." Tsunade nyengir di panggil tante.

.

**Ditempat lain, tepatnya di meja makan.**

"Hai, Ino." Sapa Sai

Ino tersenyum melihat Sai.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sai

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah ya, aku tau, kau pasti sedang diet, ku lihat badanmu tambah gendut." Kata Sai

Mulut Ino membentuk seperti huruf O.

BLEPAAK

Ino sukses menjitak kepala Sai dengan tas kecilnya.

"Kau mengataiku gendut?. Aku tidak mau makan karena sedang menunggu Sakura. Hah, kau menghilangkan nafsu makanku." kata Ino ambil berjalan meninggalkan Sai.

'Sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat merayu wanita.' Batin Sai

"Aku gendut? Hah, kau itu yang terlalu kurus, badanmu aja seperti papan cucian. Hah. Apa aku terlihat gendut?" Ino berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin di toilet perempuan.

"Ya. Tampaknya aku memang harus diet." Katanya kemudian.

.

**Ditempat lain (lagi), tepatnya di dekat jendela.**

"Halo bibi selamat malam." Ucap gadis bercepol dua pada Tsunade.

"Hai Tenten. Lama tak berjumpa, mana ayahmu?" tanya Tsunade

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Bagaimana kabar paman Jiraiya?" tanya Tenten

"Tidak berubah. Masih menjadi penggoda wanita." Jawab Tsunade dengan tawa renyahnya sambil melihat suaminya yang sedang mendekati beberapa wanita.

'Memalukan. Kenapa aku harus menikah dan punya anak dengan orang seperti itu. Hah, cinta memang buta.' Batin Tsunade

"Ibu, kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Neji

"Dia belum datang. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa bu. Huah!" Neji terkejut melihat gadis bercepol dua di depannya.

"Tenten, kenalkan ini Neji, anak pertama bibi."

Neji menyodorkan tangannya, namun Tenten hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum (terpaksa).

Neji menarik kembali tangannya.

"Maaf bi, aku permisi dulu." Kata Tenten

'Kenapa kenalan saja begitu rumit?' batin Neji

.

**Ditempat lain (lagi), tepatnya di lantai dansa**.

Terlihat pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

"Hinata-chan, kalau kita menikah nanti. Kau mau punya anak berapa?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm, 4? Atau 5?" kata Hinata

"Wuah, kau tidak mau ikut KB?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Aku mau membuat tim futsal dengan 5 orang anak tersebut." Hinata memamerkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau begitu, aku pun senang." Kata Naruto

'Betapa bahagianya cintaku, semoga tetap seperti ini selamanya.' Batin Hinata.

Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan yang telah di penuhi tamu-tamu undangan ibunya, namun seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf, aku mau lewat." Kata Sakura

"Maaf nona, kau berhutang padaku."

Sakura menatap pria di depannya. Ya, memang tampan. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat rambut pria tersebut yang berbentuk seperti bokong ayam. Itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian kaleng 'cola'. Sakura menatap dingin.

"Ah ya. Maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Anda tidak di maafkan." Kata Sasuke. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mau apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura

"Aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf dengan ikhlas. Wajahmu itu tanpa ekspresi tau!" kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau. Memangnya kau ini siapa berani-beraninya memerintahku." Sahut Sakura

"Hah, kau tidak mengenalku? Apakah kau tinggal di dusun? Ah tidak, bahkan orang dusun pun tau aku ini siapa." Kata Sasuke

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pria tampan, kaya, alim, berpendidikan, dan bersahaja." Kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak peduli. Siapapun dirimu." Kata Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Gadis aneh. Tapi, aku suka.' batin Sasuke

'Dasar orang aneh.' Batin Sakura

.

.

.

"Dalam rangka merayakan kesuksesan majalah Cool. Kami akan mengadakan kelas khusus bagi perempuan di hari jum'at, sabtu, dan minggu. Yang mana hari jum'at adalah kelas memasak, hari sabtu adalah kelas modeling, dan hari minggu adalah kelas dandan. Pendaftaran untuk 10 oarang pertama gratis dan formulir bisa di ambil langsung di kantor majalah Cool. Kelas ini akan dimulai malam hari dari pukul 06.30 sampai dengan 8.30." Kata Sasuke saat gilirannya memberikan sambutan.

"Sakura, kau harus ikut itu. Aku akan mendaftarkannya untukmu." Kata Tsunade

"Ibu, aku tidak mau. Kau tau kan, aku harus kuliah dan bekerja." Kata Sakura

"Lagi pula kuliahmu kan pagi, kau kerja? Kerja apa?" tanya Tsunade

"Aku.. aku.. ah tidak, bukan pekerjaan yang sulit." Jawab Sakura.

Dia bisa di marahi lagi kalau ibunya tau ia bekerja sebagai montir.

Sasuke telah turun dari panggung dan berjalan menuju Tsunade.

"Bibi, mohon bantuanmu." Kata Sasuke

"Pasti ku bantu Sasuke. Dan kau pun harus membantuku."

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu bi?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan memasukkan salah satu anakku ku kelas khususmu. Tolong buat anakku ini menjadi wanita tulen." Kata Tsunade.

"Aku benar-benar wanita tulen ibu." Kata Sakura

"Ah kau ternyata. Kau memang harus di bantu untuk menjadi wanita." Kata Sasuke

"Kau mau mati hah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Lihat, kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" sindir Sasuke

"Sudah kalian berdua ini. Jangan bertengkar hanya karna masalah sepele seperti ini." Kata Tsunade yang sedari tadi melihat keduanya bertengkar. Mereka berdua saling tatap menatap tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Tsunade.

"Kau takut karaktermu berubah karna ikut kelas khusus ku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura

"Aku tidak takut apapun. Akan ku buktikan padamu, bahwa aku bisa menjadi wanita seutuhnya." Kata Sakura

"Baiklah. Akan ku lihat perkembanganmu." Kata Sasuke

"Hei! Kalian berdua!, teganya kalian tidak menghiraukan aku." Kata Tsunade

"Diam!." Teriak Sakura dan Sauke

"Jika kau bisa menjadi wanita seutuhnya dalam waktu 1 bulan, aku berjanji aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu. Dan jika kau tidak berhasil, kau harus di hukum." Kata Sasuke

"Sudah kalian berdua, kalian dilihat semua orang." Kata Ino

"Diam!" teriak Sakura dan Sasuke

"Setuju. Ku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" Kata Sakura

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa, karena aku akan memantau perkembangan setiap orang yang ikut di kelas khusus termasuk kau." Kata Sasuke

"Hah! 3 kali seminggu harus bertemu denganmu? Aku bisa gila!."

"Kau tergil-gila padaku? Ya, tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Uchiha."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, aku bisa gila karena emosi terus saat aku bertemu denganmu. Jadi, diamlah atau ku jambak rambut bokong ayammu!." Kata Sakura

"Bokong ayam kau bilang? Kau ini tidak tau style ya? Model rambut seperti ini, hanya aku yang punya di Konoha. Hah, aku boleh meminjam jidatmu tidak sebagai landasan helikopterku?"

Keduanya sama-sama mengatur nafas.

"Aku pulang." Kata Sasuke

"Pulang saja, dan hati-hati. Haruskah ku antar?" tanya Sakura

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak."

"Ah ya, tidak usah sungkan."

Keduanya berlalu pergi melewati jalan yang berbeda.

'Style dia bilang? Apa model bokong ayam adalah style? Jangan-jangan nanti dia akan merubah rambutnya seperti buntut babi. Dan apa katanya? Meminjam jidatku untuk landasan helicopter? Akan ku jambak dia lain kali.' Sakura merutukkan kejadian tadi selama perjalanan pulangnya.

'Aku memang menyukainya, tapi, apa dia terlalu norak? Rambutku ini adalah style, dasar jidat lebar. Aku akan mengerjaimu gadis aneh!.' Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

"Apa mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi tenang saja, Sakura selalu bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri." Jawab Sai

BLEEPAK

Ino menjitak kepala Sai (lagi) dengan tas kecilnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Diam saja." Kata Ino

"Kau marah padaku? Maaf Ino." Kata Sai

"Sudahlah lupakan." Ino meninggalkan Sai, namun tangannya di cegah oleh Sai.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sai

Ino menatap Sai. Ino terdiam, wajahnya memerah.

BLEEPAK

Ino menjitak kepala Sai (lagi)

"Kau tau aku harus menunggu berapa lama untuk mendengar kata-kata itu? Akh!." Kata Ino

"Walaupun kau menjitak kepalaku berkali-kali. Rasa itu tidak akan berubah." Kata Sai

"So sweet~" teriak fans Sai.

"Tentu saja aku akan menerimamu bodoh!." Kata Ino

**Sai's POV**

Mission Clear!

Target selanjutnya : Melamar Ino Yamanaka.

**End of Sai's POV**

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan silent reader. Maaf untuk keterlambatan fic ini. Soalnya saya bingung saya mau lanjutin fic ini atau fic yang 'No One Who Can Love You Like I Do'

Okeh, Ga banyak bacot deh: REVIEW please *puppy eyes*. Saya usahakan fic ini cepet update.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, Bella is back, hehe. Maaf lama untuk update fict-nya, lagi terkena syndrome malas soalnya. Makasih untuk reviewan dan saran-sarannya juga.

Guma-guma, **Thia Nokoru**, **Miki Yuiki Vessalius, **Ling Que, Haruno gemini-chan, Chini VAN, Ayhank-chan, Author Unyu, namina88, kitsune murasaki is a little monster, **Kaze PhantomhiveBelischmidt**, **Akasuna no Aruta**, HarunoZuka nggak login, Rainy LOVE, **Aya Harukawa**, Aizu Asahikawa, garoo, nasakelova, **satria DK**, **Frozenoqua**, aLma heartfiLia, **Kazuki Namkize**, Mimichan, Debie Fabiola Gutawa, Basan-chan, . , Someone, Nn, dan para silent readers.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Title : The Strange Family**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family, Humor, Romance(maksa)**

**Warning(s): Gaje, typo berterbaran**

**Author : Bella Uchiharuno**

**Chapter 4**

"Iya Ibu, aku sedang menuju ke tempat itu sekarang. Ibu tenang saja. Kapan Ibu akan pulang lagi? Ah ya baiklah." Sakura menutup ponselnya setelah menerima telepon dari ibunya.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Disinilah dia sekarang, di depan bangunan bertuliskan 'Cool' yang disebelahnya terdapat gambar kipas yang melambangkan perusahaan itu adalah milik keluarga 'Uchiha'.

Namun bagi Sakura, gambar tersebut adalah gambar seekor ayam yang sedang menyeringai yang buntutnya seperti buntut babi.

"Hah, mati kau ayam!" ucap Sakura perlahan sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Sakura memasuki gedung tersebut dan menuju resepsionis.

"Dimana kelas memasak?" Tanya Sakura

"Di lantai 3 Nona." Jawab si resepsionis

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura menuju lift di ikuti oleh seorang pria di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam Nona Haruno. Sudah siap berubah ternyata." Kata pria tersebut

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja Uchiha. Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa." Ucap Sakura.

Tiing!

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka berdua pun keluar tanpa melihat satu sama lain.

'Ck!Gadis ini benar-benar menarik.' Batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari dimana kalian yang ada di sini mengikuti kelas memasak, namun hari ini kita belum memulai pelatihan kita, hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan tentor-tentor yang akan melatih kalian. Kelas memasak akan di latih oleh Chouji dan Tayuya, kelas modeling akan dilatih oleh Karin dan Saya, untuk kelas dandan akan dilatih oleh Ino Yamanaka, namun ia tidak hadir hari ini, dan penanggung jawab dan pengawas kelas adalah Tuan Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pembawa acara yang bernama Tenten.

Sasuke memamerkan senyumannya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

'Pria itu lagi. Ino Yamanaka? Dasar Ino-pig, tidak memberitahuku akan menjadi pelatih dandan. Tapi—kenapa seperti bermain bola disebut pelatih? Author sinting!'(-_-)

"Baiklah sekian pertemuan kita kali ini. Sampai berjumpa besok di kelas modeling." Kata Tenten menutup acara.

Para peserta yang ikut dalam pertemuan itu pun keluar, begitu pula pengajar-pengajar.

"Hei Pinky." sapa Sasuke yang ternyata mengejar Sakura

"Jangan panggil aku pinky, chickenbutt."

"Chickenbutt?" Sasuke memegang rambut belakangnya.

Mereka berhenti untuk menunggu lift.

"Hei, Sasuke," Kata seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menggandeng seorang wanita.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

**Nama: Gaara**

**Pekerjaan: Pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang.**

**Anak tunggal**

**Cita-cita: mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dalam hal apapun**

"Baik, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kami juga baik Sasuke-kun, kami datang kesini untuk bertemu Tenten-chan, kami ingin membicarakan baju pengantin yang kami pesan dengannya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Sudahlah Nami-chan, dia tidak mungkin—"

"Aku juga akan menikah dengan dia dua minggu lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar itu mengangakan mulutnya.

**Nama: Akasuna Nami**

**Pekerjaan: Penyanyi**

**Status: Cinta pertama sekaligus mantan kekasih Sasuke**

**Target: membuat pria bertekuk lutut padanya**

**Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara**

Sakura masih shock dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke, namun Sasuke merangkulnya dengan kuat.

"A~, itu bagus sekali. Aku akan datang." Kata Gaara

"Ya baiklah." Kata Sasuke

Sementara Nami menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa sedih.

'Dia sudah menemukan penggantiku.' Batin Nami

"Selamat." Kata Nami pada Sakura

Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia menarik Sasuke menjauhi pasangan tersebut.

Sakura menarik Sasuke keluar dari gedung.

"Hei, apa maksudmu kita akan menikah?" Tanya Sakura

"Sakura,"

"Apa?"

"Mari kita menikah." Kata Sasuke

Sakura memelototkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Kita pura-pura menikah." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Apa untungnya buatku?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, Ia berpikir.

"Aku mohon bantu aku." Kata Sasuke sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Aishh. Kau memang pria gila." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk memberhentikan taxi.

"Ayolah Sakura, tolong bantu a..ku." Sasuke menegakkan badannya, ia baru sadar kalau Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Presdir, apa kau berbicara dengan hantu.?" Kata seorang staff yang lewat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memonyongan mulutnya saja.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau temani Hinata mencari baju pengantinnya untuk besok. Sai, kau siapkan dekorasi untuk besok, kita gunakan gudang saja, agar tetangga tidak curiga. Dan aku akan menemui pendeta." Kata Neji

"Siap!" kata Sai sambil hormat

"Ya baiklah." Kata Sakura

Hinata yang melihat kakak-kakaknya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura-nee, maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Hinata

"Aku sama sekali tidak di repotkan. A~, bagaimana jika ini? Bukankah kau suka ungu muda?" Tanya Sakura sambil memberikan sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna ungu muda.

"Hei Sakura? Kenapa kau di sini? Apa kau mau menikah?" Tanya seorang wanita yang ternyata tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang pria berjas abu-abu.

"Matsuri? Kiba?"

"Hah, apa kabar Sakura? Benarkah kau mau menikah?" Tanya Kiba. Kiba adalah pria pertama yang di sukai Sakura, tapi, ia harus merelakannya, karena Kiba di rebut oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Matsuri.

"Apakah ada yang mau dengan wanita jorok sepertimu?" sahut Matsuri sambil melipat kuda tangannya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Benar. Aku akan menikah, dua minggu lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Matsuri yang mendengar itu merasa tidak senang. Dari dulu, dia selalu iri terhadap Sakura, apapun yang Sakura mau, dia harus duluan yang memilikinya.

"Kami akan menunggu undanganmu," kata Kiba

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Aku permisi dulu, ayo Hinata, kita harus membayar ini." Ucap Sakura

Matsuri menghentakkan kakinya.

Di dalam mobil, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Hinata ataupun Sakura. Hinata terlalu takut untuk bertanya, dan Sakura yang memang dari awal malas untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Hinata, maaf aku terpaksa langsung memilih gaun ini." Kata Sakura pada Hinata yang sedang mengemut lollipop pemberian Sakura.

"Mmm, tak apa Sakura-nee. Gaun yang kau pilih terlihat indah. Fashionmu memang harus di akui. Kau harusnya bekerja merancang baju bukan merancang mesin-mesin." Kata Hinata

Sakura tersenyum. Hinata membuka bungkusan yang berisikan gaun yang di pilih oleh Sakura tadi.

"Aku akan mencobanya."kata Hinata sambil membawa gaun tersebut ke kamarnya.

3 menit kemudian,

"Sakura-nee, kau memilih gaun yang pas untukku."

Sakura melihat adiknya dari bawah sampai atas. Gaun ungu muda setengah lutut dan tanpa lengan, membuat Hinata terlihat lebih cantik dan sangat anggun, ia pun menggunakan sepatu berwarna sama.

"Waa, cute." Kata Sai

"You're beautiful." Kata Neji

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok." Kata Sai

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan kelas modeling yang telah disebutkan oleh resepsionis tadi, ia mempercepat jalannya, karena ia sudah telat 15 menit.

"Selamat malam nona Sakura. Kau telat 15 menit." Kata Karin yang menyapa Sakura saat Sakura baru saja menutup pintu kelas.

"Jadi? Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada keras

Karin menyunggingkan mulutnya.

"Kau tau hukuman untuk orang yang terlambat memasuki kelasku?" kata Karin

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sakura, ayo sini," Kata Tenten sambil menarik Sakura

"Sudahlah Karin, ini kan baru pertama kali latihan." Kata Tenten

Sakura memakai high heels setinggi 5cm.

"It's just a simple thing." Kata Tenten

Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri. Berhasil!. Tapi saat ia melangkah, terdengar suara 'GLEEBAK'. Oww, ternyata saudara-saudara, Sakura Haruno sukses mendaratkan pantatnya ke lantai berwarna coklat ini.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura yang mukanya sudah memerah karena malu mengatakan kalau ia tidak begitu baik, dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke

"Hmm?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengemut ice cream stroberinya

"Maaf atas perkataanku kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya sedang dalam keadaan terdesak." Kata Sasuke

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura

"Ya?"

"Mari kita menikah." Kata Sakura.

Perkataan Sakura barusan terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke.

"Kita, menikah secara kontrak." Kata Sakura

"A~. benarkah kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, dua minggu lagi kita menikah. A~ tidak hari kamis sepertinya hari baik untuk menikah. Kalau begitu kamis depan kita menikah." Kata Sasuke

"Untuk hal itu, ku serahkan padamu." Kata Sakura

Dan, perjalanan cinta mereka pun di mulai.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Neji

Hinata terlihat gugup sehingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tenang saja Hinata. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Kata Sakura meyakinkan

"Hinata, jangan lupa minumobat ini agar kau tidak pingsan nanti." Kata Sai sambil memberikan Hinata segelas air dan sebutir pil penenang.

Hinata mengangguk.

Ting Tong!

"Apa itu pendetanya?" Tanya Sai

Neji membuka kenop pintu, dan ternyata seorang pria berkemeja biru datang membawa sebucket bunga mawar merah.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap pria tersebut

"A~, Sasuke? Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Sakura

"Taadaa, aku membeli bunga ini untukmu Sakura-chan." Kata Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Semua orang melihat kea rah Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangakan mulutnya.

**Sakura's POV**

Mataku tidak butakan? Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mencubit tanganku, dan aku belum yakin kalau ini nyata. Hei! Seorang yang katanya keren, tampan, alim, dan berbakti pada nusa dan bangsa ini ternyata malah berbalik dari kenyataannya. Sakura-chan? Hah, seumur hidupku hanya dia yang baru memanggilku begitu.

**End Of Sakura's POV**

"Kau, bukannya kau Sasuke Uchiha pemilik majalah cool?" Tanya Neji

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Masuklah," kata Sakura

"Hinata, bagaimana? Aku tampan sekali kan mengenak jas ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata, yang di Tanya malah hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ada acara apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti

"Ikut aku." Kata Sakura

Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke dapur untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk diam dan tidak berkomentar. Karena ia tahu Sasuke akan banyak bicara. Setelah itu barulah mereka kembali lagi ke ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk." Kata Sai sambil memegang dadanya

"Itu hanya firasatmu saja Sai." Kata Neji

Ting Tong!

"Sai, buka pintunya," kata Neji

Sai membuka kenop pintu dengan hati-hati.

"Sai,ambil barang-barang Ibu di mobil."

"Ibu!" teriak Neji, Sai, dan Sakura, sementara Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ada acara apa ini?" Tanya Tsunade

Semua saling menatap dengan ekspresi 'Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

"Hari ini, sebenarnya,aku ingin melamar Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura.

**TBC**

Maaf untuk chapter ini gak begitu menonjol humornya. Bagaimana untuk kali ini? Saya minta masukan dan sarannya dong.

Review please. Saya harap gak adasilent readers.


End file.
